My Merlin Series
by horsegirl332211
Summary: Sequal to the truth. Arthur and Gwen are getting married. The king Mirach and his daughter come to camelot for a visit. Merlin will be reunited with someone very dear to him. What adventures will avaite our heroes? Arthur/Gwen Merlin/Freya. Please review!
1. Many Meetings

This is the sequel to my story The Truth. Sorry it took so long to post, I just had a hard time coming up with any ideas. :) Gwen's brother has been rescued, Gwen knows about Morgana's magic, Morgana is evil, and Merlin's magic has yet to be revealed. Whew! :) Btw, I am hoping this story will be a longer one than my other ones. So as long as ideas keep running, I will keep posting more chapters. Hopefully every day. I am currently working on a second chapter, so keep looking for updates!

Please review!

Enjoy?

Chapter 1

Arthur was walking through the corridors when he spotted Gwen making Morgana's bed.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Gwen looked up.

"Making Morgana's bed."

Arthur walked up to her.

"You know you don't need to. I can get another servant."

Gwen shrugged her shoulders.

"I may be engaged to you but that does not change the fact that I have served all of my life, and as that is what I am used to. I intent to do it until I am married to you."

Arthur wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"You should have servants of your own."

Gwen frowned. "That sounds strange."

Arthur took her hands.

"What is bothering you?"

Gwen took a deep breath.

"What if I am not a good Queen. I know nothing on how to behave or what to say."

Arthur grabbed her shoulders gently.

"You will be an amazing Queen. You have a good heart, and you love the people. Just do what you believe is right in any circumstance. You have told me that many times, and it will work out just fine."

Gwen smiled.

"I still can't believe it is happening."

Arthur smiled.

"I can't either."

Gwen turned around.

"I have to go and finish this bed."

Arthur started to walk away then remembered something.

"Gwen I forgot to tell you. King Mirach and his daughter are coming to meet the future queen of Camelot, and I will get you a servant to dress you. King Mirach has been aiding our kingdom for some time now, and he wants to see if he wants to do so once I am king and you queen."

He rolled his eyes.

"Do you mind?"

Gwen shook her head.

"Not at all."

Smiling Arthur walked away.

/

Later that afternoon, Merlin was getting Arthur's clothes ready for the banquet.

"I wonder how Gwen is doing." Merlin said watching Arthur with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Arthur looked at Merlin questioningly.

"Why do you say that?"

Merlin shrugged.

"This is her first time being waited on by a maidservant, and she has felt awkward about the whole thing."

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"You think I haven't thought about that? Don't worry I already gave some pointers. She will be fine."

Merlin smiled his cocky smile.

"I'm sure."

Arthur was just about to retort, when he heard a timid knock on the door.

"Come in." he called out.

Gwen opened the door and walked in.

She was wearing a green silk dress not unlike Morgana's, her hair done in a braid intertwined with beads.

Merlin smiled at her.

"You look beautiful Gwen."

Gwen smiled.

"Thank you Merlin."

Looking from Arthur to Gwen Merlin bowed and with a cocky smile at Gwen left the room.

Arthur walked up to Gwen.

"You look amazing."

Gwen smiled.

"Thank you. It was sweet of Morgana lending the dress to me. Its too bad she is away visiting her relatives."

Gwen looked thoughtful. She wondered if that was what Morgana was really doing. Ever since catching Morgana practicing magic, she never really knew what Morgana was really up to.

Arthur smiled at her.

"Don't worry you can smile." He said teasingly.

Gwen smiled at him.

"That's better." Arthur said to her.

A knock on Arthur's door interrupted them.

Uther walked in.

Gwen curtsied and Arthur bowed.

"The king Mirach has arrived. You must join me to greet him." Uther announced.

Arthur took Gwen's hand and they walked off to meet the king.

/

"It is good to see you Uther." King Mirach said in greeting.

Uther smiled at him and then turned to Arthur and Gwen.

"This is my son Arthur, and his fiancee Guinevere."

Gwen curtsied so gracefully, it made one wonder if she had really been a maidservant all her life instead of a princess, and for once Uther was impressed.

King Mirach turned to his daughter.

"This is my daughter, the lady Rebecca."

Uther bent down to kiss the lady Rebecca's hand.

As the two kings and the rest of the servants walked in the castle Gwen let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

Arthur turned to her.

"That wasn't so bad was it?"

Gwen shook her head.

"You can say that once the feast is over." she said smiling.

Kissing her on the cheek, Arthur turned to go.

"I must go see to the lady Rebecca. I will be waiting to escort you to the feast in a couple of hours. Will you be ready?"

Gwen scoffed.

"Are you kidding? I can be ready in an hour if possible. I will see you in two hours then?"

Arthur smiled. Bowing slightly, he left the room.

/

"I hope you will be comfortable here." Arthur said to the lady Rebecca.

"I'm sure I will be fine." Rebecca replied with a smile.

"Would you like for me to fetch one of the servants?" Arthur asked.

Rebecca waved her hand.

"No not at all. I have my own maidservant. She should be here any minute."

At that moment Rebecca's maidservant walked in.

She had raven black hair, and her face was pale.

"This is my maidservant Freya."

Rebecca announced.

Arthur thought he had seen her before but he wasn't so sure.

Freya curtsied.

Arthur smiled at her, bowed at Rebecca and left the room feeling strangely uneasy.

He was sure he had seen Freya before. There was something about her. She was different. Arthur could tell.

/

A couple hours later, Merlin handed Arthur his coat for the feast. Arthur didn't say a word. He was still thinking about the Freya girl. He _knew_ he had seen her before.

"Sir?"

Merlin was looking at Arthur with a puzzled expression.

"What is it Merlin?"

Merlin smiled at Arthur.

"I've been trying to get your attention. You seem deep in thought. Thinking about Gwen?"

he teased.

Arthur whacked Merlin.

"No, I was actually thinking about Rebecca's servant."

Merlin looked at Arthur as if he had grown two heads.

"I know I have seen her before. There is something about her. She seems so familiar."

Merlin almost laughed if Arthur didn't shoot him a glare.

"What did she look like? Maybe I might know her." Merlin said, still not taking Arthur seriously.

"She had raven black hair, wavy, I think her name was Freya or something like that."

Merlin paled.

Arthur looked at him.

"You look sick. Sure you want to serve at the feast?"

"Oh yes! I'm fine." Merlin said putting on a fake smile.

Bowing he left a very confused Arthur, with more questions than before.

Gwen was in her room, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Arthur walked in.

"It's time. You look amazing."

Gwen got up and gave him a warm hug.

"Thank you."

Holding out his arm, Arthur escorted her to the throne room.

At the feast Merlin scoured the room for any signs of Freya. He kept telling himself it was impossible Freya would even be there, but Arthur had described her perfectly. Besides, Arthur had recognized her.

Looking at Gwen and Arthur, the two seemed to be in a deep conversation. Gwen laughed, and then King Mirach turned to her and started to talk to her. Even if she didn't feel so, Gwen looked perfectly at ease. She was going to be an amazing Queen. Arthur was watching her proudly as she answered the king's questions.

Merlin went back to scouring the room.

At that moment he saw her. She was pouring a drink for the lady Rebecca. Merlin couldn't believe it.

She was alive.

As Freya looked up she saw Merlin.

Gasping, she gave him a smile.

As Merlin smiled back at her he mouthed, "_Outside."_

Freya nodded and the two left the room.

Watching Merlin leave the room Arthur dismissed it. Sort of. I mean come on, even Merlin knew not to leave then. Getting up Arthur followed Merlin outside.

/

Freya ran outside as fast as she could.

Spotting Merlin she ran to him.

Swinging her around Merlin held on to her neither of them wanting to let go.

As held her a single tear ran down Merlin's face.

"I thought I'd never see you again."

he said.

Freya held him close.

"I have so much to tell you." she said.

Merlin replied grasped her hands.

"I can't believe that you are here."

Looking into his eyes Freya leaned forward and kissed Merlin.

At that moment Arthur, looking for Merlin, came around the corner.

Not wanting the couple to see him, Arthur hid in the shadows.

Merlin gave Freya another hug causing Arthur to raise his eyebrows.

"We can talk later. I live with Giaus the court physician. But Arthur needs me, and I'm sure you don't want to keep lady Rebecca waiting."

Freya looked down.

Merlin gave her another kiss, making Arthur's eyebrows to raise even higher.

Freya smiled at Merlin.

"Go on go." she said smiling.

As Merlin walked away Arthur rushed back to the feast. He didn't want to be caught spying.

Freya left a couple seconds later. It was going to be much harder than she thought to tell Merlin.

Her heart was heavy as she made her way back to the feast and to her mistress.

/

That night as Merlin was helping Arthur get ready for bed, Arthur watched Merlin carefully. Merlin was smiling as he did his chores, humming consistently. Actually to the point Arthur thought he was scream.

"Merlin stop that annoying noise. You are giving me a headache."

Merlin looked up.

"Sorry."

Arthur dropped his quill exasperated.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I feel great." Merlin replied with a cocky grin as he finished with Arthur's bed.

"Will there be anything else sir?"

Arthur shook his head.

"No that will be all."

Bowing Merlin left the room.

/

As Merlin walked in to his home, he saw Freya in deep conversation with Giaus. From the look on Giaus' face, Merlin could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" he asked concern written all over his face.

Freya got up and took his hands.

"We need to talk."

_I will update soon. Sorry if there are any mistakes! Please review! Thank you for reading!_

_:)_

_horsegirl332211_


	2. Two's A Company

_I want to start off saying thank you to those who have reviewed so quickly! I will update as soon as possible. Thank you for your patience! _

_Thank you to all of those who have put me on their favorites! It means a lot! :)_

Chapter 2

"Freya what is it?" Merlin asked concern written all over his face.

"Merlin the only reason I am here is because one of your greatest enemies wants to use me to get to you and then make you chose between me or Arthur."

Merlin looked concerned.

"Who?"

Freya sighed.

"Morgause."

Merlin sat down.

"I should have known."

He looked up at Freya.

"How did they know you even existed? Or about... my feelings?"

Freya sat down next to Merlin.

"I don't know. Morgause brought me to life, and I remember waking up in chains, in a castle with Morgause standing in front of me. She told me how she knew you. She also told me I was to bring you to her, and if I didn't, she would take my life back."

Freya was close to tears.

"Merlin, I only have a week to live. If you don't go to Morgause, she won't give me my entire life source back."

Merlin wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you know what she wants?"

Freya shrugged.

"Probably she wants to use you to get to Arthur."

"Then we shall go to Morgause. We just won't give her what she wants. But maybe we can make her give you your life back." Merlin replied.

Freya and Giaus looked at Merlin as if he was crazy.

"Merlin you can't! Its too dangerous!"

Freya protested.

Merlin looked almost amused.

"I'm not going to give myself up. Just go there get your life source back."

"And how are you going to do that?" Giaus asked sitting opposite of Merlin and Freya.

"Giaus you seem to be forgetting just one little detail. I am _Emrys_! My magic is much more powerful than Morgause's."

"Merlin. You cannot use magic in front of Morgause! You know she and Morgana will use it against you!"

Merlin sighed and looked at Freya.

"Assuming she lives when I'm through with her."

Giaus shook his head.

"I can see I will not be able to talk you out of it. Your dinner is getting cold. Eat up. You have a long journey ahead of you."

Giaus stopped on his way to the door.

"Merlin what are you going to tell Arthur?"

/

Taking a deep breath Merlin knocked on Arthur's door. No one answered.

Hearing voices coming from the inside Merlin opened the door.

Arthur and Gwen were sitting on Arthur's bed deep in conversation.

Merlin coughed. Startled Arthur and Gwen stood up.

"Merlin what the hell are you doing in here? Can't you knock?"

Merlin almost laughed.

"I did sire."

"What is it Merlin?" Arthur asked a little less angrily.

"I would like permission to have a leave." Merlin asked.

"Excuse me?"

"A leave. My mother needs me in Ealdor, and I was wondering if I could leave for a few days."

Arthur looked confused.

"Is anything wrong? Do you need me to come with you?"

"No!" Merlin shouted than regained himself. "Nothing is wrong."

Arthur looked at Gwen and raised his eyebrows at Merlin.

"Fine. But be back before the week is over. I can't get ready for my wedding without a manservant."

Merlin smiled, bowed and left the room.

/

Freya was brushing lady Rebecca's hair when she asked,

"My lady?"

"Yes Freya?"

"I was wondering if I could have a few days off. One of my family members are ill and I was hoping you could let me visit them."

Rebecca looked at Freya who kept her face down.

"Of course."

Freya looked relived.

"Thank you my lady."

Rebecca smiled at her.

"Try to be back soon. My father and I are attending Arthur's wedding, and I will need your help to prepare for it."

Freya smiled at Rebecca.

"Yes my lady."

/

The next morning, Merlin had just finished preparing the horses when Freya walked up to him. A horses' reigns in one hand and a map in the other.

Mounting, on their horses, they rode off.

Watching Merlin and Freya from his window, Arthur looked on with a worried expression. Merlin had been very discreet about needing help. Maybe Merlin was in trouble.

Watching the horses disappear in the distance, Arthur noticed they had taken the wrong road. It would take them not to Ealdor, but to the castle of Fyrien.

/

"Freya could you pass the firewood?" Merlin asked that night as the two set up camp.

"Sure." Freya replied as she passed an armful to Merlin.

Muttering a spell he set the firewood alight.

Freya stared into in.

"How did Morgause find out about you and your curse?" Merlin asked.

Freya shrugged avoiding his eyes.

Merlin noticed. Taking her hand he said,

"You know you can trust me."

Looking into his eyes, he noticed tears at the edge of them.

"Morgause found out about the curse once I was cursed. The very day in fact."

Merlin frowned.

"How?"

Freya took a deep breath.

"Morgause was my friend. We grew up together. She changed though. When she found out how powerful she really was she tried to use it to destroy Uther. I was terrified. Once I was cursed she put me under lock and key. Every night she would set me loose on villagers. Then one night I broke loose and ran off. I thought I had seen the last of her."

Freya sighed.

"I was hungry and injured when I stumbled upon a cave. A man who lived there helped me. I told him I was dangerous and should leave instantly."

Merlin coked his head with curiosity.

"What was this man's name?" he asked.

"He was a dragon lord. His name was Balinor."

Merlin almost choked on his food.

"That was my father."

Freya smiled and nodded.

"I figured as much. You are the last dragon lord, so it must have been him. He is dead then?"

Merlin nodded.

Freya put her hand on his.

"I am truly sorry."

Merlin smiled. "Its fine." He replied.

"When Morgause found me, she captured me and then that night at midnight... she put me in my village where I killed...everyone there."

Freya squeezed a few tears out. Merlin gave her a comforting hug.

"I ran away again devastated. I stayed with some Druids who gave me food and shelter."

Freya sighed.

"They became suspicious when I ran off every night. When the Druids found out what I was, they betrayed me and gave me to the bounty hunter Halig."

"I never blamed them. Not once. So when you rescued me, I was afraid you would betray me once you knew what I was."

"I would never do that."

Freya smiled at him.

"I know."

Putting down his food, Merlin picked up his map.

"So we are here." he said pointing to where they were on the map.

"I remember going through some tunnels underneath the castle." Merlin said.

"We should be able to find out where Morgause keeps your life source. Do you know what it looks like?"

Freya nodded.

"It was in a staff. Once you break it, I will have my life back."

"Great!" Merlin smiled.

"By the way how did you become the lady Rebecca's maidservant?"

Freya shrugged.

"I had been her maidservant before I was cursed. When she saw me in the castle, she hired me again."

Freya smiled at the memory.

"We had been best friends. Even after I left, nothing had changed."

Freya's smile vanished.

Everything started to go fuzzy in front of her. She swooned and then fell against Merlin.

Waking up she shook her head.

Merlin looked concerned for her.

"You all right?"

Freya nodded and leaned against him.

"I am growing weaker. That was the worse dizzy spell I have had so far."

Merlin put his arms around her and then she put her head in his lap.

Covering her with his coat she soon fell asleep.

Merlin stared at out into the black forest.

They needed to get to the staff. And quick. Freya didn't have much time left.

/

Snap! A twig snapped in the distance waking Merlin up. The fire had gone out and everything was pitch black. Looking down at Freya, Merlin saw that she had fallen asleep on him. She was shivering with the cold, so Merlin made her bed and carried her into it. Pulling the blanket over her, she stopped shivering. Merlin was just about to fall asleep, when a twig snapped again, only this time it was closer.

Pulling out his sword (which he had "borrowed" from Arthur), he stayed near the sleeping Freya, and held his sword ready.

SNAP! Someone or something was following them. And it was coming closer.

Walking slowly towards the sound Merlin felt the point of a sword at his back.

"Really Merlin what do you expect to do with that sword. Hit your intruder with its handle?"

Arthur voice came from behind him.

"Arthur!" Merlin swung around, nearly chopping Arthur's head off, and if he hadn't such quick reflexes, that is probably what would have happened.

Merlin looked at Arthur incredulously.

"What are you doing here!" he asked loudly.

"I thought you might need some help. Don't make me regret it, and put your sword down Merlin, you look ridiculous."

Merlin put his sword down. And the two of them walked back to camp.

Making a fire, Merlin looked at Arthur who was sitting next to the fire playing with a piece of wood.

"Merlin why are you going to the castle of Fyrien?" Arthur asked suddenly.

Merlin shrugged.

"What is it you are not telling me?" Arthur asked softly.

Merlin avoided Arthur's eyes.

"Nothing."

"Who is she?" Arthur asked pointing to Freya who was still sound asleep.

"The lady Rebecca's maidservant." Merlin replied avoiding Arthur's question.

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I know that, but how do you know her."

"She is my...cousin." Merlin replied obviously lying.

"Really." Arthur said obviously not believing Merlin.

Silence.

"Do you normally kiss you cousins?" Arthur asked with a wicked grin on his face.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Merlin replied.

"Would you just tell me why you are going to Cendrid's hideout?" Arthur asked exasperated.

"Morgause has Freya's life source magically contained. She only has a short time to live, so we are going to get the life source to Freya, and escape alive."

Arthur looked confused.

"Why would Morgause even use you? No offense."

Merlin shrugged.

"Maybe she thought you would try to rescue me."

Merlin sighed.

"Unfortunately she was right."

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I am not leaving so you might as well take me along. Besides, I have to make sure you will come back for my wedding."

Pushing Merlin playfully, Arthur made his bed and fell asleep.

Shaking his head Merlin put out the fire, and soon fell asleep.

_Will update soon! Hope you enjoy it so far! Thank you to all of those who reviewed! :)_

_horsegirl332211_


	3. The Search For Emrys

_I couldn't believe that I got three reviews in less than half an hour of posting my first chapter! Thank you to all of those who reviewed! It means a lot! :) I will stop my jabbering so you can read this chapter. :) _

Chapter 3

"Freya." Merlin shook Freya's shoulder to wake her. Sighing she sat up.

"We should get going." Merlin said to her.

As she turned her head she saw Arthur sitting by the fire.

Grabbing Merlin by the arm she asked.

"What is he doing here?" Freya looked alarmed.

Merlin shrugged.

"He came along so he could help. You were asleep so I thought it best not to wake you."

Freya stood up next to Merlin and whispered.

"What if he recognizes me?"

"Don't worry he won't. He did think you looked familiar, but he has no idea who you really are. Oh and by the way, you are my cousin."

Freya looked confused at first at Merlin's last sentence, then she realized what he meant once Merlin looked at Arthur significantly.

After rolling up her bed, and preparing the horses, Freya sat down next to Arthur and Merlin.

She knew she had gotten a good nights rest, but she felt tired and weak. It frightened her.

Arthur turned to look at her.

"What was your name?" he asked her.

Freya looked at him and smiled.

"Freya my lord."

"And my name is Arthur so there is no need for you to call me 'my lord.'" Arthur replied smiling at her.

"_There probably would be a need if you knew who I really was." _Freya thought grimly.

It was decided as there was only two horses, that Merlin and Freya would share one, and then Arthur would have the other.

As Merlin had the reigns, Freya sat behind him. After a few hours passed, Freya could feel her strength waning.

As everything started to go fuzzy, she started to shake her head, but it didn't help.

As she fainted, Merlin tried to grab her but she fell to the ground.

Rushing off of his horse he tried to wake her.

"Is everything all right?" Arthur asked dismounting.

Merlin shook his head.

"Morgause's magic is making Freya more weak as her life leaves her. We need to get to get the castle of Fyrien. And fast."

/

Freya awoke to Arthur and Merlin's worried faces.

As she opened her eyes Merlin smiled at her.

"Think you can sit up?" he asked.

Nodding she actually stood up.

Merlin helped her back on the horse, this time she sat in front, while Merlin held the reigns behind her so if she felt like fainting again, he could hold her up.

"We should reach the castle of Fyrien in less than an hour." Arthur said, as he mounted his horse.

/

As Merlin, Freya, and Arthur snuck into the caves under the castle of Fyrien, Morgause watched them from her crystal ball. Turning to Cendrid, she nodded.

"It is time."

Cendrid smiled at her.

"Maybe now we will be able to find who has been protecting Arthur. Once Arthur is in trouble Emrys will have to come out of hiding."

Smiling wickedly at Cendrid Morgause went back to her crystal ball.

/

As Arthur lit a torch, the three snuck through the tunnels. As they started to go uphill they heard footsteps approaching.

"_Not again!" _Arthur thought.

"Merlin here!" Arthur handed Merlin his torch as he took out his sword.

As Cendrid's men started to attack Arthur fended off Cendrid's men.

For a minute it seemed as if they were going to win.

Then at that moment Freya collapsed.

"Freya!" Merlin rushed to her.

It was too easy after that.

Cendrid's men captured Arthur and Merlin who was helping a very pale and dazed Freya.

Cendrid watched with pleasure as Arthur, Merlin and Freya were led into the throne room and shoved roughly to their knees.

Getting up from his throne he walked over to the prisoners followed by Morgause.

She held a staff. It didn't take Merlin to noticed it had a blue gem bulb on its top. It had a very faint light coming from it. He could tell Freya's life source was leaving her. She was pale and breathing heavily.

Arthur glared at Cendrid.

"What do you want now Cendrid? The throne? My father's death?"

Cendrid laughed.

"My dear boy, why do you think is even about you? No, this is about something even more important. A powerful sorcerer has been protecting you, and by capturing you, he is bound to show up."

Arthur frowned.

"_Protecting _me? Why would any sorcerer do that when they could be executed?"

Cendrid laughed.

"I thought the same thing. Powerful as Emrys may be, he seems to have no sense whatsoever. He chooses to live in Camelot, protecting you. It wasn't hard to put two and two together when Morgause's spell was broken last time you were here."

If Cendrid hadn't been so focused on Arthur he would have been suspicious at Merlin's pale face, and at his fearful glance he gave to Freya.

Laughing at Arthur's face, Morgause saw Freya.

"It is good to see you again friend."

Freya glared at her.

"Why did you run away? We could have finished Camelot off together. And yet you chose to suffer while being merciful." Morgause smiled cruelly and pointed to the staff.

"Your life is fading. If you chose to follow me I promise you an eternal life."

Freya just spat at her.

Morgause shrugged.

"Your choice."

Walking up to Merlin, she smiled.

"I still have some unanswered questions about you. Why do you choose to continually risk everything for Arthur? You are just a mere servant boy and yet you were able to escape from my chains. That is only possible for a very powerful sorcerer."

Merlin glanced away from Arthur's questioning eyes.

"I had help." was all he was able to answer.

"From who?" Morgause asked.

Merlin kept his eyes down and his mouth shut.

"Emrys?" Morgause asked.

Arthur saw Merlin's expression was almost amused.

"You could say that." he answered as if he was laughing at Morgause.

Holding onto Merlin, Freya was kept from collapsing.

"Its too late Merlin. I can feel it leaving."

Morgause shouted across the room.

"Come you Emrys! I know you are here. I can feel your presence. You are close."

"_Closer than you think." _Merlin thought.

Morgause waited for a second then shrugged her shoulders.

"Come out Emrys, of your friends will die."

Merlin looked at Freya. She was lying on the ground not moving. Merlin wasn't even sure if she was breathing.

Looking around, Morgause drew up a great whirlwind of fire and started to push it towards Arthur, Merlin, and Freya.

Making sure no one was watching, Merlin's eyes grew golden and Morgause's stream of fire blew into dust. The force shattered the staff and knocked everyone over. Pieces of the ceiling fell down around them.

Merlin undid his bonds, and then looked at Freya.

Once the staff was shattered, she took a deep breath. The color returned to her face, and she sat up.

Rushing over to Arthur, Merlin made sure Arthur was alright.

"Don't just stand there Merlin you look ridiculous! We need to get out of here."

Yep. Arthur was just fine.

Grabbing Freya by the hand Merlin followed Arthur out of the castle of Fyrien.

Jumping on their horses they rode off towards Camelot.

Arthur was silent.

"Merlin?"

"hmm?" Merlin replied lost in thought.

"Do you really think a _sorcerer_ is in Camelot. Protecting me?"

Arthur shook his head.

"All my life I was told that magic is evil. Even those who are born with it. Does Emrys even know what could happen to him if someone caught him using magic? I'm beginning to think magic isn't as black and white as my father portrays it. Morgause said Emrys helped you once. Do you know who he is?"

Merlin smiled.

"Nope. I didn't actually see him. He covers himself pretty well."

Arthur shook his head again.

"Is Emrys his real name?"

Merlin looked at Freya who was smiling at him her eyes laughing at this situation.

"I don't know."

"I want to find him." Was Arthur's unexpected announcement.

Merlin almost fell off of his horse.

"Why?"

"To see what his intentions towards Camelot really are. If he means any harm I would like to know."

Merlin nodded his head.

"And if he doesn't mean any harm? Would you just keep his secret for him?"

Arthur sighed.

"I don't know."

Merlin could see he was struggling.

Letting it drop the three rode in silence all the way back.

/

Back in Camelot, Gwen rushed out to meet Arthur. Embracing him, she held on for a while.

"Its good to see you."

Arthur smiled at her.

"And you." he replied kissing her.

"There is much to tell." he said leading her into the castle.

/

In Giaus' chambers Merlin told Giaus the whole story.

"And now Arthur wants to find this Emrys."

Giaus regarded Merlin in surprise.

"Are you going to tell him."

Merlin shook his head.

"Not yet anyway."

Giaus sighed then got up.

"We have other things to think about. Arthur's wedding for one. You should go to sleep Merlin. Freya is already asleep in your bed. She has had quite an ordeal. Poor girl. Make up the spare bed, you have a big day tomorrow."

Merlin nodded.

As he fell asleep, Merlin wondered if Arthur would ever know him for who he really was. Would he able to trust him?

With many questions in his head, Merlin fell asleep.

_Sorry it took so long to update. I had midterms, babysitting till 1am, and tons of homework. I will try to update every day, but please don't always count on it. Next chapter will be Arthur and Gwen's wedding day! :) Did you see the newest episode that came out this Saturday? The Queen of Hearts? If not you are missing out TREMENDOUSLY. It was so sweet! You can watch Merlin episodes on _

_click on the episode, then once it starts double click on the screen and it will open a new tab so you can watch the whole thing without having to take a survey on megavideo. Enjoy! Look for the latest updates. :)_

_Oh and before you go..._

_Please review! :)_


	4. As One

Chapter 4

Merlin watched as Arthur took his place by the throne waiting for Guinevere. Merlin looked at Freya who smiled at him. They were both very excited about this day. Today was the day Arthur was to be married to Gwen.

Giaus stood next to Merlin watching the whole procedure will a smile.

Even Uther seemed to be in a good mood.

As the door opened, Gwen walked down the room to Arthur. Elyan her brother was escorting her.

Gwen looked amazing.

Her usually messy hair was smooth and shiny. Her curls pulled back with a single rose.

Her dress was white and covered with lace, and her dress had a train of a couple feet.

Everyone bowed as she passed. She gave a smile to Merlin and Giaus as they bowed to her.

Elyan gave Gwen's hand a small squeeze and then she stood in front of Arthur. As she took his hands they smiled broadly at each other.

The ceremony began. As they each said their vows it seemed like no one else was in the room.

When they were announced husband and wife, Arthur and Gwen leaned forward and gave each other the kiss that sealed their marriage.

Merlin looked at Giaus who gave him a very special smile. The day that neither of them thought possible had come.

Arm in arm, Arthur and Gwen walked down the isle. Instead as separate people, they walked down the isle as one.

And so the married life of Arthur and Gwen began.

_I know I know. This chapter was REALLY short. I just wanted to dedicate it to Arthur and Gwen's marriage. The next chapters will be longer I promise. I already have an awesome idea for a next adventure. Keep looking for updates! I will (hopefully) update soon. :) Thank you for all the reviews! Keep em' coming! _

_horsegirl332211_


	5. Rebecca

_So in this next part of My Merlin Series, Merlin's sister will come to Camelot. She also has a secret. You'll find out about that later. I won't tell you what it is, so you will just have to suffer Mwahhaaaa! Or... you could just read it. That might work. I'm going to go now and let you read the story before I scare you off. Isn't that right everybody._

*Silence*

lol!

Enjoy!

Chapter 5

That night at midnight, as Camelot was sleeping a cloaked figure snuck past the guards and walked quickly into the city.

Running, the figure leaped up the stairs into Giaus' chambers.

Opening the door softly the cloaked figure took a candle, and pulled off his/her cloak.

With a flash of her eyes the young woman lit the candle.

Her dark brown hair was chopped short up to the middle of her neck and her eyes were blue. She was dressed like a man with a sword hanging from her waist. She was tall and slim but well built, with light skin. Looking around the room she saw Giaus who was fast asleep. And a young woman? The girl looked confused. She would have to ask Merlin about her.

Walking softly she made her way into Merlin's room. He was sound asleep.

Smiling to herself, the girl shook him.

"Merlin! Merlin, wake up! Its me Rebecca!"

Waking up groggily Merlin saw the image of his little sister smiling at him.

"Rebecca? What are you doing here? How did you get past the guards?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"Seriously a simple 'hello' might be nice. And by the way, the security in Camelot stinks! I mean no wonder so many sorcerers get into Camelot!"

Laughing to himself, Merlin got out of bed.

"Merlin?"

"hmmm?" Merlin answered groggily.

"Who is that attractive young woman sleeping in the other room?" Rebecca asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Freya."

"Oooohhh. You mean the girl who was cursed who you fell in love with? Why didn't you write to me saying she came back? You have a lot of explaining to do."

Merlin laughed out loud this time.

Even though Rebecca may be five years younger than him (she was 17), Merlin always told her everything that happened. So even though Rebecca didn't live in Camelot, she still knew everything that had happened to Merlin since day one of his arrival.

She sat down next to Merlin.

"How was the wedding?"

Merlin smiled at her.

"Great. Gwen looked beautiful, and Arthur has been in such a good mood I haven't had to muck out the stables for a week."

Rebecca raised her eyebrows.

"Wow. He must really be in a good mood."

Merlin nodded.

Rebecca sighed.

"Not that I'm not enjoying myself, but is there any chance of getting any food? I haven't had any all day."

Merlin stood up.

"Sure."

Giaus and Freya had been awakened by Merlin's laughter and both looked shocked when he came out with Rebecca.

Rebecca didn't seem to notice their shock and she held out a hand.

"I'm Rebecca. Merlin's sister."

Giaus smiled at her.

"I remember you. You were 12 last time I saw you. Am I correct?"

Rebecca nodded.

"And you are Freya. Merlin told me about you. It is so nice to meet you!"

Rebecca said hugging Freya.

"Sorry for coming so late at night. It was raining and I decided to come here tonight instead of waiting till morning."

Giaus waved his hand.

"Do not worry about it. Merlin will set up another bed for you won't you Merlin?"

Rebecca smiled cheekily at him.

"If you weren't my brother I would insist that I can make it, but from your letters you seem to love hard work. So good luck."

Merlin rolled his eyes and got Rebecca's bed ready.

Turning to Rebecca he looked her up and down.

"You might want to borrow some _woman's _clothes Rebecca. I'm sorry Freya, she seems to never know the difference of being a woman and a man."

Merlin said in revenge for Rebecca making him make her bed.

Rebecca whacked Merlin.

Freya laughed.

"Of course. Sorry Rebecca. Wearing clothes like that might get people asking questions. Even though you look wonderful in them."

Rebecca looked at Merlin with a triumphant smile.

Finishing her soup Rebecca walked over to Merlin and gave him a hug.

"Its good to see you again."

"You too."

Letting go of him, Rebecca laid down and was soon fast asleep.

/

The next morning Merlin woke up, and opening his bedroom door, he saw Rebecca's bed empty, made and all rolled up. It was almost as if last night was a dream.

Merlin saw that everyone had eaten their breakfast and his was on the table.

Sitting down and eating his breakfast Merlin was interrupted by Freya and Rebecca entering the room.

Rebecca looked much different than last night. Her hair was still down but she was wearing a bright blue dress that went with her eyes.

"You look different." Was all Merlin could say when he saw her.

"Good morning to you too sleepy-head. This dress isn't exactly comfortable. I'm not really used to wearing one of these things." Rebecca replied.

Merlin snorted.

"You look like a fish out of water."

Freya laughed.

"You look very nice Rebecca. If that helps."

Rebecca smiled.

"It does. I'm just not used to wearing a dress. I haven't since I was five."

Freya looked surprised.

"Really?"

Rebecca nodded.

"Where I've lived none of the girls could be caught dead wearing a dress."

"Where have you lived all your life?"

Rebecca looked at Merlin. He nodded.

"Don't worry. She won't say anything."

Rebecca sighed.

"I've lived with the Druids."

Freya's eyes lit up.

"Really? Oh how exciting! But why haven't you lived with Merlin?"

Rebecca looked at Freya.

"When I was three I found out I had very special gifts. If you know what I mean."

"You mean like Merlin?"

Rebecca nodded her head.

"Sort of. While Merlin is the all-powerful Emrys, I can control only the four elements of nature.

Fire, wind, water, and earth."

Freya looked excited.

"That must come in handy."

Rebecca sighed.

"It made me leave home. When I accidentally almost drowned Merlin here when I was three, my mother thought it would be best for me to send me to a place where I would be excepted. She knew a Druid, who took me into her camp. Ever since then, Merlin has written to me every week. He has told me so much about Camelot that I almost feel like I've lived here as many years as he has. The Druids have taught me how to handle a sword and use my powers for good. Believe it or not I am their best fighter. And no comments from you Merlin."

Merlin laughed.

"I wasn't going to say anything. That is one thing I must say about you. She could probably beat Prince Arthur in combat. Without magic."

Rebecca shrugged.

"We would have to see."

Freya whistled.

"You really are powerful."

Rebecca shrugged. Then she hopped off the table.

"Come on Freya. I want to go watch Arthur train his knights. See if he is as good as Merlin says he is."

Merlin stood up.

"I have to go get Arthur ready. I'll join you."

Grabbing his coat and giving Freya a kiss (much to Rebecca's amusement) and the three left the room.

Rebecca sat on the fence next to Freya, and Merlin stood by them ready to help Arthur.

Arthur was fighting his knights blindfolded. Rebecca was watching them closely.

As Arthur pulled off his blindfold, Rebecca shouted across the field to him,

"You were leaning a bit to the left."

Arthur turned to her.

"Excuse me?"

Merlin almost laughed at her frankness.

"I said, you were leaning a bit to the left."

"Who are you?"

"Merlin's sister Rebecca."

Arthur frowned.

"Didn't know Merlin had a sister. I didn't see you when I went to Ealdor."

Rebecca raised her eyebrows.

"I haven't lived there since I was five. Family issues?"

Arthur rolled his eyes at her obvious lies.

"What would you know about sword fighting?" he challenged her.

Rebecca crossed her arms.

"I have been trained since I was five to handle a sword."

Arthur laughed.

"By who? Your mom?"

Rebecca made a face at him.

"Funny. And since you asked, NO!"

Arthur raised his eyebrows.

Rebecca looked at him mockingly.

"Oh I'm sorry did I fail to show you respect, _my lord?_"

Arthur was surprised at how like Merlin she sounded.

Rebecca walked up to him.

"Bet you I could do better."

Arthur laughed again.

"You think?"

Rebecca nodded, and Arthur noticed she looked dead serious.

"What? Afraid to fight a girl?" Rebecca taunted.

"I don't want to hurt you." Arthur replied.

"I would love to see you try."

Arthur saw all of his knights staring at him. He knew he was cornered.

"All right then. But if I hurt you, it was your own fault."

Rebecca shrugged.

"Fair enough."

She turned to go.

"Wait!" Arthur called after her.

"I thought you wanted to fight."

Rebecca laughed.

"Not in these clothes."

As she passed Merlin Rebecca whispered.

"Maybe now we shall see if I can beat him."

Merlin stared after her incredulously.

A few minutes later Arthur spotted Rebecca walking down the fields towards him.

She was changed into the clothes she had been wearing earlier. She looked every inch a warrior.

Arthur stared at her.

Rebecca smiled.

"Ready my lord?"

Arthur unleashed his sword.

"Whenever you are."

Unleashing her sword Rebecca flipped it backwards.

"Do not go easy on me because I'm a girl."

Arthur got ready.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He replied.

The knights gathered round. This was going to be some fight.

Merlin watched from the sidelines. He had seen Rebecca fight before and that was when she was twelve. Even then he had been _really _impressed.

As Arthur swung his sword Rebecca ducked and then parred him back with a stroke. As Arthur fought Rebecca, he began to see how skilled she was. Whoever had trained her had trained her good. Merlin watched with interest. Rebecca was matching Arthur's skill if not doing better. At that moment Arthur knocked Rebecca down. As Arthur swung his sword down, Rebecca rolled out of reach, she did a flip to avoid Arthur sword, and then knocked him over where he fell on his left side. Into the mud. With his knights watching.

Holding her hand out, Rebecca helped him out of the mud.

"As I said. You lean to much to the left." Rebecca said.

Walking away, Rebecca shot Merlin a cheeky smile. Merlin shook his head and smiled.

Arthur turned away from her.

His eyes daring any of the knights to make fun of him.

/

That night there was a feast in Camelot to celebrate 22 years without magic. Rebecca was back in the sky blue dress that she had been wearing earlier.

Walking up to Merlin, she whispered to him.

"Kind of ironic don't you think?"

"What?" Merlin whispered back.

"You, the most powerful sorcerer ever serving at a feast that celebrates long years of no magic." Rebecca whispered back laughing.

"Shh!" Merlin shushed her.

Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"Its not like anyone can hear me."

Before Merlin could retort, Rebecca changed the subject.

"So tell me who everyone is."

Merlin sighed.

"Well that is Arthur..." he teased.

Rebecca whacked him playfully.

"I meant the ones I don't know. Though I could probably guess on my own."

"Try."

Rebecca took a deep breath.

"That is Gwen. She is so beautiful! Uther, and that is definitely Morgana."

Merlin looked at her.

"How did you know which one was Morgana."

Rebecca shrugged.

"She looks as evil as she is."

Merlin nodded.

Morgana watched Rebecca carefully. The girl was very popular already. Everyone was talking of how she had beaten Arthur.

Morgana knew she had seen Rebecca before. Then she knew.

Morgause was going to be pleased.

/

Later that night, Morgana rode into the woods to meet with Morgause.

"Sister." Morgause and Morgana ran to each other embracing.

"You said you had news. What is it?" Morgause asked.

Morgana smirked.

"Merlin's sister has arrived in Camelot."

"I do not see how that would be important."

Morgana continued.

"When I saw her I knew I had seen her before."

Morgause looked confused.

"Where?"

"When I ran away to the druid camp I only went outside once as my ankle was healing. I saw her. Merlin's sister. Rebecca has been living with the druids. She is a druid."

_Dundundun! :) I would like to apologize if the last chapter was confusing. I sometimes have a hard time with plots. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! This plot I have been turning over in my head for a long time so hopefully it will be more clear. Thank you to all of the people who put me on their favorite authors list. It means a lot! And thank you to all of those who reviewed! The next chapter should come up soon. It is almost 11 pm and I have to get up at seven, so I should probably go to bed soon! Night!_

_horsegirl332211 _


	6. A Prince's Promise

Chapter 6

Merlin came back that night and when Freya and Rebecca saw him they gasped. Giaus didn't even look up from his book. Merlin had just come back from mucking the stables, and he was quiet a sight.

"What happened to you?" Rebecca asked laughing.

"Arthur somehow snapped out of his good mood, and had me mucking out the stables again. Now I wonder how that happened _Rebecca._"

Rebecca looked completely nonchalant.

"Wasn't my fault. He needed to be taught a lesson."

Rolling his eyes Merlin sat down.

Freya took a bowl of water and a cloth and started to clean off the dirt off of Merlin's face.

"Thanks." he said.

"No problem." Freya replied giving him a kiss once she was done.

Rebecca stood up.

"Not that I am enjoying this, but I am going for a walk."

"Where?" Merlin asked.

"Just out of the city. Want to stretch my legs so to speak. Be back soon."

As Rebecca opened the door to leave she collided into Arthur.

"Sorry my lord."

"You look different."

Rebecca laughed.

"Not supposed to always dress like a warrior. Merlin just came back from mucking out the stables. If your looking for him. I just escaped from having to watch Freya kissing him while she wipes away the dirt."

Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"Better go in then."

Rebecca nodded.

"Oh and by the way. Sorry for knocking you down earlier."

Arthur nodded knowingly.

"Merlin is still mucking out the stables even if you apologize to me."

Rebecca shrugged.

"I know but it was worth a try."

She walked away pulling her cloak close as the breeze was starting to get stronger.

Morgana watched as Rebecca walked away from the palace.

Taking her cloak she mounted her horse and rode off to where Rebecca had gone.

"Merlin!"

Merlin turned to see Arthur walking in.

"Yes sire?" said Merlin taking a drink and preparing for another day of polishing armor or mucking out stables.

"I want to talk to you about... Emrys."

Merlin choked on his water in surprise. Freya looked up from helping Giaus.

"What for?"

Arthur sighed.

"I was told that Emrys lived in Camelot protecting me, so I want to find him and see why."

Merlin looked worried.

"Does your father know?" he asked.

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"If he knew, would I even be here right now?"

"No..."

Giaus looked up from his workplace directly at Arthur.

"How do you expect to find him?"

Arthur sighed.

"I don't know."

/

Taking a deep breath, Rebecca walked up the hill out of Camelot. It was beautiful.

A branch snapped behind her.

Whipping her head around, Rebecca saw Morgause and Morgana approaching.

She instantly put her hand on her sword which was hidden in her cloak.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"Why so hostile?" Morgause asked with a smile. "We mean you no harm. We only seek your help."

Rebecca snorted.

"Like I would even help you traitors. Or the sisters of doom. I have many nicknames for you two. Not sure you would want to hear them all."

Morgana frowned.

"Why do you think we are sisters?" she asked.

Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"You two are so obvious. The only reason Arthur and Uther cannot see reason is because they think you actually have heart Morgana. I must say I have never even heard of anyone ever trying to kill their _father_. Oh well I guess there is first time for everything."

Morgause advanced towards Rebecca. Rebecca pulled out her sword and looked at her warningly.

Morgause laughed at Rebecca.

"Do you really believe that you could hurt me?"

Rebecca snorted.

"You make it sound like its a hard thing to do. Apparently it has been happening quite often."

"I want you to tell me where Emrys is."

Rebecca hesitated for only a second and then remained composed.

"And you think I would know because..."

"Because you are a Druid. And you were in the same camp where everyone knows about this powerful sorcerer."

Rebecca raised her eyebrows.

"Seriously? I was born in Ealdor, my brother is Merlin, and I am perfectly normal, just like him."

Morgana smiled evilly.

"I know you are lying. When I was with the druids, they healed me and I saw you there."

She walked up to Rebecca.

"You tell me where Emrys is and who he is. Or I will kill Merlin. He did try to poison me. Uther would be furious if he heard. Think about it. Meet us here tonight at midnight with Emrys. If you don't your brother will die. I can promise you."

Morgana smirked, and then rode off with Morgause.

/

"Would you mind handing me the herb I left in Merlin's room sire?" Giaus asked Arthur.

Arthur nodded and walked into Merlin's room.

Once he was out of sight Rebecca burst into the room.

Merlin stood up his face written with concern.

"What is it Rebecca?"

Rebecca was panting.

"I was out walking, when Morgana and Morgause..."

Merlin shushed her.

"Arthur is..."

"I don't care what Arthur is doing right now Merlin!" Rebecca shouted.

Merlin looked exasperated as he tried to tell her Arthur could hear everything that Rebecca was saying.

"Merlin listen to me! Morgause and Morgana want me to bring _Emrys_ to them _tonight_! They are going to kill you if I don't..."

At that moment Arthur walked in the room.

"What did you just say?"

Rebecca paled and sat down.

"I have a big mouth. Did I say Morgana? I meant Morgause and Mordrid."

Arthur looked stern.

"What is going on?"

Rebecca sighed.

"Let's just say their was a big misunderstanding. Morgause is pretty desperate if she will go to a _normal _person like me."

"Nice." Merlin said sarcastically.

Shooting Merlin a glare, Rebecca continued.

"She said that if I don't deliver Emrys by tonight she would kill Merlin. How do I do that? I don't even know who Emrys is!"

Arthur looked thoughtful.

Rebecca stared at Merlin with a worried expression.

Arthur spoke up.

"We won't deliver Emrys tonight. We need to find this sorcerer by tonight, and then ask him for help."

Rebecca stared at Arthur.

"You are saying you are going to _look_ for a sorcerer and then ask him for help? Do you know what your father could do to you?"

"I do."

Rebecca shook her head.

"My opinion of you just got better."

Arthur frowned.

"Thanks?"

Arthur walked to the door.

"Merlin, see what you can do. In the meantime I would like to look for Emrys. I intend to find him one way or another."

As Arthur left, Merlin turned to Rebecca.

"Now what are we going to do?"

Rebecca looked at him and then smiled.

"I think I may know."

Merlin looked at Freya.

"Shes got her look. Whenever she uses that look it means she is going to tell me to do something stupid."

Rebecca smiled.

"Emrys will shows himself tonight. You will arrive as Emrys and then defeat Morgana and Morgause! With a little help of course."

Merlin waved his hand.

"Like that."

Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"You will show up, but wear a disguise. That way no one will know who you are."

Giaus shook his head.

"That may work with Morgana and Morgause but Arthur is bound to know who you are."

Rebecca shrugged her shoulders.

"Got any better ideas?"

No one said anything. They knew it was the only way.

Freya squeezed Merlin's hand in comfort.

Taking a deep breath he nodded.

"I'll do it."

Rebecca walked up to him.

"You won't be alone. Let me come. Not that I don't think you can't defeat them on your own. But I couldn't just sit here and do nothing."

Merlin knew from her determined look that Rebecca was going to come whether he liked it or not.

Nodding, he walked up to his room.

Rebecca frowned.

"What are you doing?"

Merlin smiled.

"Making sure Arthur knows that Emrys will help."

/

An hour later Arthur was returning to his room, when he saw a note lying on the table.

Picking it up his heart raced as he read the note.

_My lord,_

_I heard you are requiring my services. Please believe me when I tell you I will stand by your side till the day I die. You are wise and open-minded. I look forward to the day when I may show you who I really am. But right now my identity must remain a secret. Morgause wishes to have me join her side and I promise you that could never happen. She is a traitor and I will do all in my power to stop her._

_Meet me in the woods before midnight. I will help you if you promise to me that when you are king you will not persecute my kind. Not all of my kind seek to destroy you. And those who mean you no harm look forward till you are king. I was born with magic. Condemned by Camelot's laws since I was born. By the way I will bring a friend. You will know this person. Promise never to persecute her. She was born with her gifts just like me. You have nothing to fear from me. I live in Camelot, it is true. But there I am not known as Emrys. My services I offer to you._

_Emrys_

"Sire?"

Arthur turned to see Merlin walk into the room.

"What is that sire?"

Arthur looked at the note in his hand.

"Emrys will help."

Merlin smiled. It was as if he already knew.

"Wonderful! And what did the note say?"

Arthur looked solemn.

"He wants me to promise never to persecute his kind for who they are when I am king."

Merlin cocked his head.

"Will you?"

Arthur put down the note.

"Not until I see him for myself."

Merlin bowed and left the room.

He smiled to himself.

Arthur was going to be an amazing king.

/

That night Freya helped Merlin with his cloak.

"Here." she said as she tied his string.

"Thanks."

Giving him a reassuring hug, Freya handed him his staff.

"You will do fine. I have complete faith in you."

Smiling at her the two embraced.

Freya looked at Merlin in the eyes.

"Try to come back soon."

"I will."

In the castle, Gwen walked into the room where Arthur was getting ready to go meet Emrys.

"Arthur am I disturbing you?"

Arthur shook his head.

"No come in Gwen."

Walking in Gwen helped him adjust his armor.

"Emrys is really on your side?" she asked.

Arthur nodded.

"And he has lived in Camelot all this time? A sorcerer who has saved your life so many times hasn't even asked for a reward?"

Gwen looked up at Arthur.

"What is it?"

Arthur looked worried.

"Emrys has asked that I promise the sorcerers who mean no harm be accepted into Camelot when I am king."

Gwen took his hands.

"And are you?"

Arthur sighed.

"What do you think I should do?"

Gwen sighed.

"Well, just do what you think is right. Don't make your decision based on what other people think. Is Emrys trustworthy? If he is, I think it would be best to make friends with him instead making him your enemy. Especially if he has saved your life with wanting a reward."

Arthur smiled at her.

"You are right. I must go now. Thank you."

Gwen nodded.

"Be safe. No matter who Emrys is you must be open to accept him if he means you no harm."

Arthur nodded.

Leaning down he gave her a kiss, and then left.

_Sooooo what did you think? I will update soon. Please review. Thank you to all of those who have reviewed! It means a lot. Till the next chapter..._

_horsegirl332211_

_P.S. My sister noticed that Gwen wasn't really in the last chapter, so I'm sorry for that. She will in the next ones I promise. I try. :)_


	7. Emrys Revealed

Chapter 7

Arthur climbed up the hill out of Camelot. Looking around, he didn't see anyone around.

Then at that moment a cloaked figure and a young woman walked up the hill towards him.

_Emrys._

And...Rebecca? What was she doing here?

Rebecca stared at him defiantly.

"Good to see you again my lord."

Arthur glanced at Emrys. His face was hidden underneath his cloak.

Emrys bowed much to Arthur's surprise.

"I have come to help you my lord." Emrys said in a voice that sounded unnatural.

Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"Seriously? You sound like an old hag."

Arthur was surprised she could talk to Emrys that way. Then again she had no problem speaking to Arthur the crowned prince in such a manner.

Emrys glared at Rebecca in a way that made him look less like a powerful sorcerer and more like Merlin...

Arthur turned to Rebecca.

"So what are going to do?"

Rebecca raised her eyebrows.

"The question is what are you going to do?"

Arthur knew what she meant.

Would he promise to not harm the sorcerers who meant no harm to him?

Arthur looked at Emrys and Rebecca.

"I promise that when I am king, your kind who mean no harm to Camelot will be safe."

Rebecca smiled at him.

"Thank you."

Arthur smiled at her.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

Rebecca looked surprised.

"What do you mean?"

Arthur looked confused.

"Don't you have magic?"

Rebecca nodded.

"You could say that."

At that moment a voice interrupted her.

"So you have brought me more than I expected. I asked for Emrys and you bring me the prince as well."

Arthur pulled out his sword causing Morgause to laugh.

Emrys and Rebecca stepped in front of him.

Nodding to Rebecca, Emrys got ready to fight Morgause.

"Show her what you've got Rebecca."

Smiling Rebecca waved her hand, and fire came out of no where. Creating a barrier between them and Morgause.

Arthur watched as she stepped back as Morgause froze the fire and disintegrated it. Emrys stepped forward.

"What do you intent to do? I am very interested." Turning to Arthur, Morgause shouted.

"Acwele!" a bolt of power shot from her fingertips and ran straight towards Arthur.

Stepping in front of it Emrys shouted.

"Gescildan!" a force field appeared and destroyed Morgause's spell.

Arthur started to run towards Morgause.

"Arthur no!" Merlin shouted in his normal voice.

Arthur would have been unconcerned at Emrys shouting at him but he knew he had heard that voice before. It sounded very familiar.

Morgause's eyes glowed and Arthur was thrown against a tree knocking him out. Sort of. He tried to get up, but he was too dazed. Unknown to everyone else he opened his eyes.

Morgause raised her hand at Arthur.

"One move and he dies!"

Emrys looked at Rebecca and Arthur saw a look pass between the two of them.

Rebecca started to slowly move her hand. So slowly in fact that Morgause failed to see it.

Arthur did though. He saw some vines come out slowly out of the ground and head for Morgause.

Before she could react the vines grabbed Morgause and she was knocked out. Accidentally, the fire ball intended for Arthur was aimed at Merlin, and Arthur saw Emrys get knocked down before he could react.

Rebecca shouted out.

"Merlin!"

Arthur was officially confused.

Why had she called Emrys, Merlin?

As Emrys' cap fell off of his head it took all of Arthur's self control not to gasp.

There lying on the grass was Merlin.

Merlin was Emrys. The whole time he had been lying. Arthur was conflicted.

Part of him wanted to turn Merlin in. Part of him wanted to make sure Merlin was safe and to keep his secret.

Rebecca didn't seem surprised whatsoever. She had obviously known the whole time.

"Merlin are you all right?"

Merlin nodded. His chest was burnt from the fire ball.

Muttering a spell it suddenly healed leaving only a slight burn mark.

Merlin pulled his hood over his head.

Morgause lay on the grass not moving.

As they walked up to Arthur, he closed his eyes. He didn't know why but he was suddenly afraid of Merlin.

"Is Arthur all right?" Merlin asked worriedly.

Rebecca felt Arthur's pulse.

"He's fine. We should get him back to Giaus though. Merlin?"

"Hmmm?" Merlin replied still making sure Arthur didn't need any imitate medical attention.

"Why do you think Morgana wasn't here?"

Arthur swallowed hard. Why would Morgana be there?

Merlin just shrugged.

"Probably she didn't want to reveal herself to Arthur. I mean she has kept up the pretense for a long time she is smart not to blow it one minute."

Rebecca sighed.

"Its too bad. She didn't always used to be like this did she?"

"Its all my fault I poisoned her and now she hates me more than maybe even Uther or Gwen."

Rebecca put her hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault. She was the one behind the attack so everyone in Camelot would have died if she hadn't done that."

Merlin sighed.

"I thought we were similar. She being a seer and born with magic. I thought she would want to use her powers for good. Now all she does is pretend to love everyone, and then try to kill them. I mean she did feed information to Cendrid and almost got Arthur and Gwen killed. She is so full of hate. And Uther is her father! And when she found out Arthur was really her brother, she tried to kill him so she could become queen of Camelot."

Arthur could hardly believe his ears. This was nonsense. Morgana _did_ care about everyone. Didn't she? But yet it made sense.

Groaning he started to awaken.

Merlin quickly covered his head.

"I should go."

Rebecca nodded.

"Get Giaus to take care of that wound. You may be powerful, but you'll need to disguise it."

Nodding Merlin jogged down the hill towards Camelot.

Arthur turned to look at Rebecca. He sat up.

Rebecca looked at him. Her worry genuine.

"Are you all right my lord?"

Arthur decided to play stupid and see how it would turn out.

"Yes I'm fine. Where is Emrys?"

Rebecca looked down.

"He left. One second."

Rebecca got up.

Looking intently at the ground, some vines grew and entrapped Morgause some more. The sorceress wouldn't be leaving in a while.

"Come on."

She said grabbing Arthur arm.

"I'm sure Gwen and Merlin will be relieved to see you."

Arthur was too glad he was alive to point out she was ordering the crown prince around.

/

"Ow!"

"Hold still Merlin!" Giaus said sternly as he dressed the young man's wound.

"Arthur will be back soon and we need to cover the wound." Giaus said.

"Great. Another thing to hide." Merlin said.

Freya put her hand in his comfortingly.

"You did good Merlin." Giaus said.

"Thanks." He replied feeling slightly better. Giaus didn't always give his compliments so freely.

As Merlin pulled his shirt on, Rebecca walked in.

Running up to Merlin she hugged him fiercely.

"I'm so glad your ok." she said.

Merlin jumped down from the table.

"Is Arthur back?"

Rebecca nodded.

"You'd better run. Arthur wants to speak to you. He's probably not too happy that you weren't there when he came home."

Rebecca smiled.

"He probably forgot about you completely for a while though. Gwen came running out to him once we came home and then welcomed him home _very_ warmly." she made a face.

"I was leaving when Arthur asked for you Merlin."

Merlin started to the door.

"Should probably go then. Can't keep his royal pratness waiting."

/

Merlin was just about to knock on Arthur's door, when Gwen came out.

Giving Merlin a smile Gwen walked away.

"Arthur?"

Arthur turned to see Merlin walk in.

Arthur couldn't even see the wound that had been afflicted Merlin. Giaus had done a good job in hiding it.

"You wanted to see me? Its good to see you back. What was Emrys like?"

If Arthur didn't know Merlin's secret, he would have believed that Merlin was telling the truth.

"Merlin. Your sister was there with Emrys."

Merlin looked worried.

"Are you going to turn her in?"

Arthur couldn't believe it. Merlin had saved Arthur's life, gotten injured, and yet he didn't ask for any thanks. He just cared about what Arthur was going to his sister.

"Merlin."

Merlin cocked his head.

"Yes sire?"

"I just wanted to say thank you."

Merlin looked confused.

"What _are_ you talking about?"

Arthur sighed.

"Merlin you have nothing to be afraid of. I saw you. I know that you are Emrys. And I also heard you talking about Morgana."

Merlin turned ashen.

"Arthur..."

"Merlin I don't want to hear any excuses. Just tell me everything that has happened. I promise your secret is safe with me."

Looking into Arthur's eyes, Merlin knew he was telling the truth.

He sighed.

This, was going to take a while.

/

Rebecca wouldn't have admitted it for the world but it felt good to get back into a dress.

Walking along the corridors, she nearly collided into Gwen.

"I'm sorry my lady!" Rebecca apologized.

"Its fine. And please, call me Gwen."

Rebecca smiled at her.

"Where is Merlin?"

Gwen thought for a second.

"I think he is with Arthur."

Rebecca sighed.

"Thanks. I need to say good-bye."

Gwen looked confused.

"Your leaving?"

Rebecca shrugged.

"There is no way to support myself here, so I guess I will leave till I can find a way to support myself."

Gwen thought for a second.

"I know of a job for you here. Would you like to be my maidservant? I have had a hard time finding someone who I can trust."

Rebecca looked surprised.

"But you don't even know me."

Gwen smiled.

"Arthur told me of what you and Merlin did for him. I am most grateful. Someone who is willing to risk her life for someone they don't even know is worthy of my trust. Besides, you did save my husband's life."

Rebecca smiled gratefully.

"You are willing to keep my secret?"

Gwen nodded.

Rebecca curtsied gratefully.

"Thank you Gwen! I've got to go tell Merlin."

Running in most unladylike fashion, Rebecca disappeared from Gwen's sight.

Gwen smiled. She knew Rebecca would be her friend for a long time to come.

_The End_

_So I'm sorry if I left it sort of hanging, but I don't have any more inspiration for this, and I'm kind of done, so yeah. Sigh. Well I hope you enjoyed it! _


End file.
